


Best Friends Forever

by smieczyslaws



Series: my poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Oop, Poetry, Sad, This is about me, This is very personal to me, are you supposed to post poetry on ao3?, because i lived through this, idk i want to anyways, just kidding, not best friends, really sad for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smieczyslaws/pseuds/smieczyslaws
Summary: This is a poem I wrote in literally ten minutes about best friends.
Series: my poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121411





	Best Friends Forever

Best Friends Forever, Right?

Lemonade stands and friendship bracelets.

Sleepovers that always end in a fight,

Not talking for weeks on end, leaving my mouth tasteless,

But you said forever, right?

Do you even remember the times we had?

When you would laugh so hard, tears came to your eyes, you’d lose sight.

How could you forget that you were the only thing that made me sad,

When I gave you my love and we said best friends forever,

One of us lied and it wasn’t me

I was the one with the tears in my eyes this time, but whatever

You’re happy and I can guarantee

That I am not, because I think of you everyday and pray

That you don’t ever chew another person’s heart up like it’s just child’s play.


End file.
